Wine is predominantly packaged and sold in 750 ml glass bottles. Since wine can degrade with prolonged exposure to oxygen, consumers often open bottled wines when the contents can be consumed in one sitting, thus avoiding the degradation due to prolonged exposure to oxygen. If the contents of a bottle of wine are not consumed in one sitting, consumers often dispose of the remaining wine or may consume a degraded version of the wine at a future date.
One common solution to avoiding oxygen degraded wine is to vacuum seal a partially consumed bottle of wine. Typically, this solution requires a specialized bottle topper and separate pump attachment. While this solution can remove some air from the wine bottle, a fair amount of air usually remains in the bottle, as the glass bottle cannot support a full vacuum. Further, each time a bottle is reopened, the bottle will again need to be vacuum sealed in order to preserve the remaining wine in the bottle.